


One Night Stand

by Reapers-Carino (SweetKimchii)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Dyed hair, Elevator Sex, F/M, Flirting, Hair-pulling, Kissing in the car, Making Out, Making out everywhere, Maybe more - Freeform, Moving Tattoo(s), One Night Stands, Playboy, Playing Hard to Get, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Tattoo, Undressing you with his eyes, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yakuza Genji Shimada, commission, possible friends to lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10002389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetKimchii/pseuds/Reapers-Carino
Summary: Genji Shimada owns the night club Suzume, one of the many fronts that the Shimada faction of the Yakuza used. It was his own personal hunting ground, allowing the playboy to find his pick of partners and it seems like tonight you were his target. But that didn't mean you had to make it easy on the man, a bit of cat and mouse never hurt anyone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandsomeRhysx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsomeRhysx/gifts).



> This was a commission from a darling friend.  
> 'Ok, so I'll try to describe with as much detail as I can so you can see what I have in mind for the piece. So Yakuza Genji is a playboy, total manwhore and likes to party hard, but doesn't like to get involved in family business much. Yet he loves to spend the wealth with his fucking around and about. I imagine him with a nice suit, but with a completely fashionable shirt underneath - they're very fit to his body (just liek obnoxious colors). I just want Genji with green hair because reasons. lol. I just want him in a club, in a VIP section, watching the movement then he spots reader. I want a bit of public kink, because that's my thing lol And then something like he takes reader to a hotel or something, for a wild night. The rest's up to ya.'

“Are you at the club again, Genji?”

 

“Yes aniki I am at the nightclub”, Genji replied distractedly, his eyes dancing over the body of a ombre haired girl whose hips were switching from left to right with the beat. She was cute, not his type, but attractive and she was putting on a show specifically for him and it would be rude of him to look away. Genji allowed his eyes to linger for several moments before Hanzo’s yelling grew in intensity, the lime-haired gangster leaning back into the couch with a dismissive smirk on his lips. “I have to check in on out ‘investments’. The club is in our name brother, we have to ensure our patrons are having a good time.”

 

Not a complete lie. The nightclub was a Yakuza front for the Shimada faction; during the days it was used to hold meetings between faction members or to store and move smuggled contrabands that the family was in charge of. Genji was scarce whenever ‘business’ was going down, possessing no true interest in maintaining the ‘honor’ of the Shimada clan. He wasn’t some pawn for his father or the elders or even his brother to use as they liked, he was his own person and he was going to live his life as he damn well pleased. Pleasure was his greatest aspiration in life and he planned to taste every variety of it while he had the chance. That is why he regularly attended Suzume, the hottest club in Hanamura filled to the brim with things to sate his desires. Up and coming DJs fought to perform their sets in the club, flair bartenders showed off their skills for an astonished crowd and the VIP section granted him a vantage point of the club’s attendees. 

 

“A good time does not mean sticking your cock in everything that moves brother”, Hanzo scoffed over the line, Genji able to easily visualize the stoic expression of his older brother. 

 

“Don’t be jealous because a certain American cowboy has not succumbed to your ‘refined wiles’ aniki”, Genji quipped back, goading the man. A bark of laughter tumbled from his lips as he heard the sharp, infuriated inhale of air followed by the click of the line going dead. “Good riddance.”

 

There was a time when the two of them were close, when Genji felt that he could go to his older brother with anything. They were close in age, only three years apart, the pair forging a bond in blood and spirit. It wasn’t until they were older that their relationship began to stagnate and falter, their family’s pursuit of power cramming both brothers into a box that would fit the Yakuza’s needs. Hanzo had relented, taking up the mantle reluctantly but pridefully, familial duty and ‘honor’ superseding his individual wants. Genji had always been the wildcard, proud of the Shimada name but opposed to the rigidity that they tried to impose on him. So he would do the bare minimum to ensure his lifestyle while making sure the money kept rolling; take care of the nightclubs so he could spend his money in whatever way he chose. And right now he chose another drink.

 

“Yosh”, he called, his personal bottle girl quickly moving to his side, a flirty, knowing smile on her lips. “Another bottle!”

 

The night was young and he would take his time to enjoy it.

Yamazaki whiskey flowed through Genji’s system, the potent spirit leaving his body warm and relaxed as he observed the dancing crowds below him. The lighting in the club accentuated curves and lines of people’s bodies, the pinks and blues and greens and yellows bouncing off of their skin making them look mystical. His eyes had been following one silhouette closely. Yours. 

 

You had entered the club with a small group of female friends, his eyes drawn to the group initially before settling on you. Your friends were pretty but you had a style that was obviously all your own that made him want to approach you. You were wearing a short black bodycon dress with cage detailing across the chest, the fabric clinging to your breasts,ass, hips and thighs hungrily. The criss-crossing detailing had LED light built in, an array of colors blinking and flashing across your breasts and chest, pulling attention there without being too overt. A tease that wasn’t afraid to show of their body, Genji was instantly intrigued. Plus it appeared your long dark wavy hair was streaked with colors that kept catching all the lights in the establishment, he just couldn’t tell which ones. He would have to ask. 

\---

You were lost in the beat, your eyes closed as your hips rolled and switched to the beat, your glossed bottom lip pulled between your teeth. Dancing was always an experience to you, allowing yourself to become one with the rhythm, falling victim to the energies it gave off. Amativeness, carnality, vivacity, playfulness; all those feelings intertwining with one another in an irresistibly intoxicating beat. Plus the four shots you had consumed on top of pre-gaming before coming to the club left you feeling extra energized. 

 

“Oh shit...Y/N look!”

 

Your eyes peeked open, looking down at your friend curiously. She was excitedly pointing behind her, the tipsy woman trying to be subtle but failing horribly as the rest of your circle moved closer. Brow furrowing, you cast a look over your shoulder to see what the hype was about a bit of surprise flashing across your features. The infamous Genji Shimada was making his way through the crowd and if his look was any indication, it was straight towards you. Your tongue darted out unconsciously as you got a better look at the man, aroused attraction immediately beginning to burn in your core. 

 

He was of average height but that looked to be the only thing average about him. His hair was dyed lime green--you had remembered seeing the pictures of it on Snapchat--but it had been slicked back, making him look sharp and suave. His brown eyes danced with amber and gold as the lights in the clubs changed, flashing flirtatiously, hungrily, a matching confident smirk on his lips. His black suit was obviously tailored for his body, showing off his muscular yet lean physique. The bright azure shirt he wore beneath had the color pulled up over the suit jacket’s lapel, several of the buttons undone to show off his smooth, muscular chest. You hummed low, approvingly. He was just as attractive in person as he was on all his social media platforms. But his reputation as a playboy preceded him, so even if you wanted him, you were going to make him work for it a little. 

 

You turned to look forward again, ‘nonchalantly’ tossing your hair over your shoulder, arching your back a little so he could get a better look at your ass. The sound of the music smothered out your amused snort as your friend’s faces looked at you in shock. You winked at them, sticking your tongue out as they hissed that ‘you were crazy’ and that ‘you need to climb that like a tree’. Placing a hand on your hips, you cocked a hip out, smirking and arching a brow the lights on your dress making you look even more bewitching. 

 

“Watch and learn.”

 

“Why hello there, beautiful.”

 

“Oh, hey.”

 

Your moves were deliberate, fluid as you turned on your heel, a few inches short of being the same height of him. Your hand remained on your hip, the other one at your side, tilting your head to the side lightly as you stared at him through your lashes. Internally you giggled, you could see that you had definitely piqued his interests, the man used to women instantly pressing themselves against him as soon as he paid them any mind. His smirk grew a bit more, his posture flirtily mirroring yours. You pointedly ignored the excited tittering of your friends behind you, the woman giving your space but still hanging close enough to hang off of each word.

 

“The Suzume is my club you know”, he bragged, tossing a bored look back at the man to indicate that throwing money around wouldn’t pull you in. He froze for a beat before chuckling, his eyes practically glowing as he stared down at you. “Shimada. Genji Shimada.”

 

“Y/N”, you answered back, the hand on your hip lifting to casually card through your hair, showing off the glimmering shades of pastel that existed on the underside. You watched his eyes follow your hand, settling on your neck hungrily before travelling back up to your eyes once more. “This is a nice place you have here.”

 

“Why thank you”, he quipped back, motioning around the room nonchalantly, briefly looking around before looking back to you. It was an impressive place, your compliment genuine but subdued, meant to spark conversation without completely stroking his ego.

 

“The music here is the best”, you answered back, smirking back, taking half a step closer to the man, licking your lips and casting him a darker smolder, suggestive. “Very easy to dance to.”

 

“Oh I saw”, he answered before motioning back towards his VIP sitting area, the brightly lit vantage point practically glowing. Extending a hand to you, he offered you the choice to completely fill the gap between the both of you, an exchange of power. “Care to compare our moves?”

 

You placed your hand in his, giving an easygoing shrug of the shoulder as his hand wrapped around yours. You looked at your friends, getting a thumbs up from them before allowing Genji to pull you towards the VIP dance floor. It was up a half set of stairs, the main floor still visible but distinctly separated. The floor was full, not as packed as the floor for everyone but definitely not lacking moving bodies. It was darker here though, the floor strobing occasionally but leaving most people’s body wrapped in shadows. Yours glowed dimly as you wandered further in there, Genji’s hand moving to turn you around and hold your hips as you both acclimated yourselves to the music. You started slow, careful, head bobbing in tune with the beat, switching and rocking separate from the man but with his hands on you. Genji was surprisingly patient, your body slowly moving to press back against his. As soon as your back pressed to his front, his right arm wrapped tight around your waist, locking the two of you together. 

 

You ass pressed back into his crotch, your hips rolling as Genji tilted his head down to rest on your shoulder. His body was warm against yours, his breath hot and tickling against your sensitive neck and ear. With each roll of your hip you could feel his bulge against your covered ass, an appreciative moan barely humming in your throat. He was getting hard, his movements pausing for just a moment as if to ask if this was alright. Your right hand dragged up and over his arm, your fingers settling on the back of his neck as you arched into him once more. You wanted this, wanted him. Whether it was the alcohol or the music or the atmosphere or his charm or a culmination of all these things, you didn’t know but pleasure was burning hot in your loins and his body against yours made you want it even more. 

 

His arms were strong, holding you in place as the both of you allowed your body to succumb to one another, to the bass and beat. The song changed into a sultrier, slightly slower paced EDM tone, Genji’s face turning into the junction of your neck and shoulder, littering the spot with hard kisses. It seemed that he was just as excited as you, his hardness thick and solid against your round ass, your nails scratching lightly at the back of his neck. The loud music swallowed up your moans to everyone else except for him, a breathy chuckle following another peck against your neck. He began to trail them upwards, pushing your hair back and pressing a searing kiss behind your ear. His breath was heavy and hot against your ear, a hard shiver rolling down your spine. 

 

“May I?”

 

You inhaled sharply, your body jumping as his free hand moved from your hip and dragged up to right beneath your bosom. He didn’t push further, his hands grazing along the underside, drawing breathy sighs from your lips as he waited for permission. He wanted to grope you, here, on the dance floor while surrounded by people. He was crazy, that idea was crazy. You could get caught, anyone could see if they looked back at you...but why did it drive pleasure straight to your loins, your panties wet and clinging to your nether lips. Your resolve to stay aloof had failed, right now, you just needed to feel more of him. 

 

You gave a breathy sigh, nodding your head, his hand eagerly moving up to grope hard at your full bosom. Your back arched, a needy whine falling from your lips as he kneaded your breasts, fingers tactically finding your nipple. He pinched and rolled through the thin fabric of your dress and the fabric of your strapless bra, your hips grinding back hard into his with each wanton touch. Pleasure sizzled in you like fire, your thighs squeezing together to try and gain some pressure against your loins and to keep you upright. 

 

“You are very beautiful”, he complimented, nipping at the shell of your ear as he rolled your nipples carefully. “It does seem that we have taken a liking to one another. How about we get out of here. Would you care to join me for the evening?”

 

“Yes.”

 

The word tumbled from your lips without a second thought, the need for him spurning you on. You weren’t a stranger to one night stands but this was Genji fucking Shimada; playboy, club owner and rumored Yakuza member. You should feel hesitant going home with him and yet…

 

“Let’s get out of here please”, you said, pulling away from his hold and grabbing his hand. You had to take control, before you begged him to take you on the floor. 

 

He allowed you to lead towards the exit before stopping, your blown out eyes looking over to him in confusion. He smirked at you, tilting his head towards a side door, walking up and pressing his hand to a panel. A side door opened, the two of your walking down a private hallway, Genji leading you towards his hidden exit, a place he knew a private car and driver would be waiting. You followed behind him with quick steps, letting a sigh of relief fall from your lips as soon as the warm summer air hit your bodies. A quiet chuckle tumbled from your lips as you looked at his car, the deep green streamlined vehicle accented by neon green underlighting. It was obvious what his favorite color was. He glanced back at you as the door popped open, sweeping his arm across his body. 

 

“After you”, he said holding your hand and assisting you into the hover vehicle. 

 

“Why thank you”, you teased, arching your back as you entered the car, biting hard on your bottom lip as he groped your ass. 

 

The seats were soft white leather but everything else was dark blacks, your body practically glowing as you settled down in the wraparound seat. Excited butterflies settled in your stomach as Genji moved into the car, set a location and took a seat next to you. You straddled his lap as soon as he was fully seated, anticipation fueling your impulsivity, Genji’s hands settling on your waist. His eyes were practically amber as they locked with yours, a shared hunger forcing your lips onto one another. The kiss quickly grew in intensity, his hands on your waist moving down to your thighs, your hands moving beneath his shirt. 

 

You moaned low and needy in your throat as his hands finally made contact with your skin, your nails scratching at his chest as he groped your thighs and ass. Tilting your head back you moaned aloud, grinding your hips down hard into his and shivering at the feral growl that followed. So he liked that? You tilted your head back towards him, your lips crashing back into his hard, nipping and nibbling at his bottom lip only to receive the same behavior back, doubly so. Small explosions of pleasure settled in your core as your hands dragged up his chest, earning another dark growl from the man. Settling on the back of his neck, your hands scratched up and down and through his hair as you both moaned against one another’s lips. His hands kneaded your ass hard, drawing needy whimpers from your lips before his fingers teased the edges of your black lace panties. You twisted your head away from him, your kiss swollen lips parted in shock. His fingers were massaging at your covered cunt, teasing you as he tugged at the edges only to go back to groping at your mound. 

 

“Fuck”, you breathed out, dropping yourself completely onto his lap to trap his hands, your own hands moving between the both of you to undo the rest of the buttons of his shirt. 

 

He didn’t stop you, your hands pushing open his shirt as you drank in his torso with an appreciative moan. The suit really didn’t do him justice, his body was muscular and tight, it was obvious that he held his appearance in high regards .Your hands massaged into his pectorals, nails lightly scritching at his skin before dragging down over his nipples and abs, stopping right at his waistband. Your eyes darted back to his, a silent, needy question in your gaze. 

 

‘Can I?’

 

“Go right a--”

 

“You have arrived at your destination!”

 

The automated voice overhead made you jump, Genji chuckling softly as he pulled his hands from under your ass. He pulled your dress down, covering your ass once more, tilting his head up and capturing your lips with his. The kiss was firm but heated, his hands combing through your hair briefly before pulling back, smirking up at you. 

 

“Do you think you can walk”, he asked as he pulled back, moving to help you up. “We can spend our night in here but I feel like a bed would be much more comfortable.” 

 

You snorted incredulously as you lifted yourself off of him, falling to the other side as he scooted to let himself out. He helped you out, the two of you moving quickly into the lobby of the hotel. You were surprised as you walked through the door, expecting a love hotel and instead being led through the lobby of a four star hotel. Genji didn’t stop at the desk, his hand around your waist and shirt still unbuttoned as he made his way to the elevator. Before you could ask him a question, he pinned you between the back of the levator and his body, his head tipping down to nip and suck at your neck. You tilted your head to give him access to your skin, your arms lifting and wrapping about his shoulders to hold him there. Moans and pants bounced off of the elevator walls, both of you barely registering that the doors to the elevator had opened. Genji didn’t pull himself away, instead dipping down to lift you up by your thighs, wrapping them around his waist. 

 

You wanted to yell at him, tell him it was inappropriate, that your dress was inching back up over your ass but you couldn’t. His lips had found that insanely sensitive part of your neck and he was kicking and licking at it, the heat in your body rising to near explosive levels, your arms wrapping tightly around his neck . He moved effortlessly, the floor he had stopped on the penthouse suite, an entire floor owned by the Shimada family and used exclusively by Genji. 

 

You whined as he pulled away from your neck, a confused squeak leaving your mouth as he lowered you to the bed. You hadn’t noticed him entering the penthouse let alone the bedroom, too enraptured by the feel of his lips against your skin. You chest rose and fell in heaving breaths, your pupils blown and your lips parted as you stared up at the Shimada heir, pure carnal need rolling off of you in waves. His gaze was the same, his eyes locked on you and your body, a shared message instantly transmitted between the both of you. 

 

No more foreplay, no more teasing or games. It was time for the main event.

 

Genji pushed his suit jacket and shirt off in a fluid motion, you barely having time to kick your heels off and scramble back further onto the bed before he was upon you. His hands were rushed yet careful, pushing your dress higher and higher, fingers gliding over your much too hot, too sensitive skin. You returned the favor, dragging your hands down to his waistband, fingers purposefully grazing against his covered, straining cock. A needy chuckle bubbled from your lips as he hissed in desire, the look he shot you filled with molten lust. Your thighs clenched together tight, your clit throbbing with desire, fingers trembling as they worked his belt open. His hands resumed their task of undressing you, unbuttoning the choker neckline that kept your dress up when standing. The both of you froze for a pregnant moment as your hand worked his way into his pants, palming him through his silk boxer-briefs, the both of you moaning in anticipation. 

 

He felt girthy, if your groping was any indicator to go by, his cock heavy and hot within his underwear. You needed to touch him directly, feel him. The sentiment was shared, the man forcing your hands away from him briefly as he pulled your dress over your head. Your hands returned to his cock and his dropped to your covered mound, the man leaning back for a brief second to drinking in your body before his hand dove into your panties. As you stroked his cock upwards, his fingers circled around your clit, the both of you moaning and arching towards one another. 

 

“You are quite excited”, Genji quipped, dipping his fingers down and between the lips of your soaked nethers, your eyes squeezing shut. That made you mewl and you could feel his cock jump and throb in your hand from the sound, rolling your hips desperately as you tried to get relief from the needy pressure building inside of you. He indulged you, your stroking of his cock stuttering as he easily slipped one of his fingers inside of you.  Your hips arched off of the bed, your hand squeezing his cock harder, stars dancing behind your lids. 

 

“Just fuck me already”, you whined pitifully, your velvety hot walls squeezing around his fingers. It wasn’t enough, you needed more, needed to feel him fill you up to bursting like you knew he could. Your eyes peeled back open, eyes wet with tears of frustration and need, your thumb brushing over the head of his cock to coax him to listen. “Please, I  _ need  _ to feel you inside of me.”

 

“Of course”, he answered, a smirk playing on his lips as he pulled his fingers from your nethers. You whimpered at the sudden emptiness, your eyes following him as he moved from over you to the nightstand. 

 

That is when you got an eyeful of the tattoo that was stretched across his muscular back, your mind hazily confirming something that you had always heard. He was Yakuza, there was no doubt about that, especially with a full back piece like that. The tattoo was done in traditional Japanese style, a great antlered dragon rising from a cloud in the small of his back and growing larger as it stretched across his back and towards his left shoulder. A bulk of the tattoo was done in brilliant shades of emerald and jade; subtle shading and lighting as well as the fluffy clouds that accompanied the great beast all monochromatic. Behind the dragon there were sharp yellow lines and angles, outlined in white, popping against his lightly tanned skin. You didn’t stop your hand from reaching out, yanking back at the surge of electricity that shocked through your hand when you made contact with the dragon. Maybe it was the haze of sex but you swore you saw the eyes glow.

 

“You like”, Genji asked, flexing his back for a second before turning back around with a condom in hand. You nodded almost meekly, as if being caught oogling his tattoo was more intimate than being stark naked in front of the incredibly attractive man. He kicked off his pants and boxers the rest of the way, trapping your between his thighs once more. “Maybe I can tell you more about it---at a later time of course.”

 

You nodded your head, mind not realizing the meaning behind his words, mouth suddenly dry as your eyes stared at his cock hungrily. You were finally able to see it in all of its glory and you understood why he had such a positive reputation. He was definitely as thick as you had assessed earlier and he was slightly above average in size. His cock was ruddy pink with desire, precum leaking and dripping from the tip, a low hungry moan leaving your lips. He apparently was very serious about carpet matching the drapes; if you weren’t so damned needy, you’d have laughed at the ridiculousness of his neatly trimmed green pubes. Licking your lips, you ceased your appraising, eyes dragging up, locking eyes with him. Another chuckle followed as he ripped the condom open with his teeth before rolling the latex over his thick cock. He assisted you as you frantically tried to push your panties down, the lingerie getting thrown haphazardly to the side. 

 

“Relax”, Genji hummed, voice impossibly soft as he moved back and pulled your legs around his waist once more. “Relax and let me take care of you…”

 

Your head fell back against the plush comforter as he rubbed at your entrance, your hands clawing at them as he began to press into you. Everything went comfortably blank as he bottomed out in you, your walls spasming about him as micro-orgasms rippled through your core. He filled you deliciously, the slightest hint of pain at the stretch dancing with molten pleasure at finally having him inside of you. You were given a moment to savor the feeling before he pulled his hips back and slammed them back into you. Your choked on your moan as he set a hard pace from the beginning, pulling out slowly only to slam back inside of you. His name choked on your tongue, your legs wrapping tight around him to try and gain some purchase, some stability. Each hard thrust slammed into the bundle of nerves within your core and you felt like you were going to break into a billion pieces of light if he kept hitting it so viciously. Your first orgasm snuck up on you, your eyes flying open to lock with his, an astounded look taking over your features before your legs locked even tighter around him.

 

“There we go”, he growled, practically snarling as he continued to fuck you through your orgasm and swept you towards your next one. 

 

His hands grabbed your calves and untangled them from his waist, moving them so your feet rested alongside his ears. Peridot colored lights sparkled in his light brown orbs, his brow furrowed as he shifted position, still inside of you. This position drove him so much deeper, a sob of desire eaten up when his lips found yours. Your arms wrapped tight around his shoulders, quiet compliments and words of desire falling against your lips as he plowed into you. You scratched and clawed at his back, moaning and twisting your head away as his thrusts became brutal, sparks and shocks rushing through your fingertips and down to your toes with every touch of his tattoo. His face dropped to the side of your neck, kissing the spot he had been abusing when he had dragged you in here. Your walls clamped tight around him as pleasure threatened to explode within you again, your mind absolutely drenched in desire. He was heavy and hot, both of your bodies damp with sweat but god did he feel wonderful against you. 

 

“Y/N”, he moaned, voice low and rumbling with desire, biting at the flesh of your throat, a shocked blush burning through your system. Your name sounded absolutely delectable coming from his lips, especially in the throes of passion. 

 

“G-Gen”, you moaned, an urgency in your tone as you realized that you were going to fall over the peak again, your nails digging into his back hard. He snarled, his teeth biting even harder into your skin as his thrusts became truly vicious, your walls fluttering around him as he rocked you closer and closer to that edge. “Oh fu-oh fuck!”

 

Your walls clamped down on Genji’s thick cock hard, holding him in a vice grip, your vision going completely white. Your nails cut into his back, your voice bouncing unheard, to you, off of the walls of his bedroom as you spasmed and twitched and tried to get away from the unbelievable pleasure he was giving to you. His thrusts became disjointed as he gave three final thrusts before burying himself into you, his own moan muffled against your skin. 

 

The both of you laid panting and exhausted but absolutely satisfied, Genji rolling over and next to you when he was able to finally move. Your eyes blinked languidly as you watched him pull off the condom, tie it off and roll to toss it into a trash bin next to the bed. You rolled onto your side, staring at the scratch marks that you had left him with, your hand stretching out to touch his back. You jumped slightly at the spark that rocked through you again from the touch, but not pulling away, dragging your hand over the tattoo. Genji chuckled breathily allowing you a moment before sitting up to pull a blanket over your bodies. He pulled you towards his chest, your body wiggling closer so that you could tangle your legs together. This level of intimacy with a stranger would normally leave you reeling but the chance to rest in his arms was irresistible. Genji rested his head on top of yours, hands brushing through your thick hair before he stilled, earning a soft inquisitive hum from you as he pulled back. He carefully lifted brushed your hair back once more, a indignant quiet huff leaving his mouth. 

 

“What color is your hair?”

 

You snorted, a quiet laugh falling against his chest before you tilted your head back to look at him, smirking playfully. 

 

“Right now I have that oil slick dye job”, you answered nonchalantly. “So it’s a mix of greens and purples and bronze and orange. But...I change my hair color every few weeks. I’d be more than happy to show you what it’d look like then. Make it a date?”

 

That seemed to catch him off guard, his brows shooting up before he let out a laugh, returning flirty look with one of his own. 

 

“Sounds like a plan. I should need a touch up then.”


End file.
